The present invention relates to high heel shoes. More particularly, the present invention relates to high heel shoes having a retractable heel configured to extend and retract between an extended position and a retracted position.
Many people wear high heel shoes. However, those that do need to frequently change their footwear between various types throughout the day, such as high heels, flats, sneakers, and the like. Frequent changes can be inconvenient and frustrating, as multiple pairs of footwear need to be carried throughout the day. Some people opt to instead wear high heels through the day, however this can lead to discomfort and pain over long periods. Therefore, footwear that allows a user to selectively change the heel length thereof is needed.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing high heel shoes. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.